


Pizza Popper:Based on True Events

by dear_connor_morphies



Category: Star Wars Legends: X-wing Series - Aaron Allston & Michael Stackpole
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-10
Updated: 2017-08-10
Packaged: 2018-12-13 20:54:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 80
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11768187
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dear_connor_morphies/pseuds/dear_connor_morphies





	Pizza Popper:Based on True Events

Sofia: Why is something burning  
Sofia: Whats burning!  
Dom: A pizza popper  
Sofia: WHY ARE YOU HEATING UP A PIZZA POPPER  
Dom: Because it was Pepperoni Sofia: YOU DONT EVEN LIKE PEPPERONI  
Sofia: THERES A WHOLE PIZZA RIGHT THERE   
Dom: Well-   
Sofia: YOU COULD HAVE BURNED DOWN THE HOUSE  
Dom: *laughs* Sofia: IM BEING DEAD ASS SERIOUS   
(Later)  
Sofia: You're not my brother  
Dom: We have the same parents  
Sofia: I don't care  
Sofia: I wish Evan was my brother


End file.
